


Sofa Bunnies

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Eren sees something only bletch can erase.





	Sofa Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ!
> 
> AruSasha fans mark your calenders! 8th April 2018 - Homework with Armin: Chapter 7 should be uploaded, if not then message and pester me until it does. ;)

“ _Quick, hide behind the sofa!_ ”

Eren stopped himself, his key frozen in the lock mid-turn. A long deep sigh along with clenched eyelids was his only respond to avoid screaming. He looked down both ends of the hallway and entered his and Armin’s apartment.

Before he could even hang his coat up he stepped on a pair of sadly familiar panties with a large _squelch_. He felt his entire being repulse as his eyes followed the trail of the two sets of clothes heading to the living room. He wanted nothing more then to turn around and walk out. But the little curious masochist inside him wanted to follow this trail to its very end.

So he shuffled his way up and alongside the shirts, shorts, pants and socks. He was already regretting his decision. All he wanted was his afternoon-after-work coffee. That was all. Instead he came into the living room and saw the trail end in the middle, close to the sofa Armin’s Grandfather gave to him last year and behind that was two people Eren didn’t really want to talk to right now.

“Armin?” Eren rhetorically called out. “Are you and Sasha-”

“ _Yes._ ” Came a timid, muffled voice. “ _We are._ ”

Eren looked around him, to the clothes piles, and shook his head “Are either one of you wearing anything at all?”

“ _Kinda._ ” Sasha replied from behind the sofa.

“Then can you pick your shit up and take this someplace else?! Sasha you live a couple of doors down from us.”

“ _My room’s got rats. The guy’s not coming till next Tuesday._ ”

“Can the pair of you at least have the decency to look at me when you speak to me? I’m not going to have an argument to a fuckin’ couch!”

A beat of silence later. “ _Err, okay if you say so._ ”

Slowly, nightmare fuel seeped into young Eren’s psyche. What he saw was his supposed best friend in a blue Easter Bunny costume with the large bunny hands and stomach. He wasn’t wearing the face. Instead he had bunny ears on top of his slightly disheveled blond hair and an orange painted nose with tiny black spots dotted around his cheeks. Sasha had similar make up for her cheeks and nose but wore instead a brown pair of ears to Armin’s whites, skimpy suit piece with a red tie and thin leggings, complete with a small white bunny tail on her bottom. Both had purple marks around their necks and, for some reason, Armin had a red bite mark on his arm.

Eren didn’t know how long he stared at them with absolute disgust. He knew two things - 1, he was staying over at Mikasa’s tonight, and 2, he was not getting any proper sleep for a while. At this point he didn’t want to ask any questions apart from where the nearest bottle of bleach was to remove this mental image from his memory.

“S-sorry, Eren.” The red apologetic face of Armin stated. “You did say you wanted to see us.”

“Sorry for the mess Eren.” Sasha said in a cheery tone. “We promise to clean it up once we’re finished.”

“Once your- right I’m out of here. No need to hurry I’ll be gone this whole weekend!”

Eren turned and ran toward the door. _Forget clothes_ , he told himself, _I’ll make do. Mikasa always wanted to go on a shopping trip with me. Fine by me so long as I don’t pass the Easter Sunday Corner. Don’t think I can look at the Easter Bunny, or Armin, in the eye again._ Outside, his head fell in his hands whilst laughter erupted on the other side. Him and Armin were going to have a long chat on Monday, if he can look him in the eye again that is. No, defiantly not. Perhaps its not too soon to ask Mikasa if he can move in with her.


End file.
